Counting Sheep: England
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: I was in a rather complicated situation. Hiding my new weakness was getting much more difficult. But I just had to keep it up for as long as I could. There was no other way.
1. Chapter 1

I was in a rather complicated situation. Hiding my new weakness was getting much more difficult. But I just had to keep it up for as long as I could. There was no other way. I just had to make sure that the kid grew up. Once he was no longer a child then he could take care of himself. I wouldn't have to protect him. Don't get me wrong. I would love to protect him for the rest of my days, but I couldn't. I wouldn't last like this. There was no way for me to last. But that was ok. I was ok with it. I had come to terms with it the moment I met the kid. He was so full of life. So happy. So kind. He was everything I wasn't and he would do this country good.

As a nation you always had to think of your country. Always had to put it first and if there had to be a little pain before things go considerably better than that was just what was going to have to happen. There was no other way. I was too weak. I couldn't do it anymore. This country needed something new. Something fresh and it needed a change that would help it thrive. That was what I wanted. That was what everyone wanted. No one cared about me anyway. No one ever did and no one ever would, but they would love him. Everyone would. He would be adored and loved and cared for. He deserved that. He deserved so much more than I could offer. He spread happiness like a warm summer breeze or a carefree butterfly.

He was perfect and I was sure it was impossible for anyone to not like him. I mean if he could change my mind with just a glance and a warm smile then he would be adored by all. I would never understand why anyone would want to harm such a sweet child. It had happened many times in the past where nations had killed such innocence to preserve their own life... But I just couldn't. I never would be able to. I didn't care if I was called a coward. I didn't care of the consequences. I just wanted him to be safe and happy for the rest of his life. I wanted him to have everything that he wanted. I wanted him to be able to make friends and understand the world that he was connected to. To understand and love the people of the nation as I did. I wanted him to feel safe within the country that he was born into. He deserved it.

I sighed contently despite my weariness as I watched him run about playing with the little mint bunny. He was having difficulty catching him, but he was having fun none the less. Little giggles bubbling up each time the bunny escaped him when he thought he had him. He made me feel actually liked me. He was someone who liked me and there was no way I could screw it up. It was impossible. Once he was grown up I would no longer be and that was ok. Just as long as his view of me never changed. So long as he was happy.

"No fair! No fair!" He shouted as he looked up at the bunny far above his reach. His smile still remained though and that was all that mattered.

His bright green eyes were so full of life. The blond hair was a bit of a mess, but that was alright. Nothing that a comb or a brush couldn't fix. There were some minor grass stains that were bound to increase in number by the end of the day, but I didn't feel like scolding him for being a kid. He was a good kid. Never tried to get into trouble. Not the mischievous type. Not the super quiet and distant type. Just good old innocence and happiness bounding off of his personality in waves. So friendly too. Everyone loved him when I took him out to run errands with me about the city.

Many of the people in my favorite cafe and several stores knew him by name and easily chatted with him. He was always entertaining himself whenever I was busy. Never interrupting unless he felt that it was important. I would read him stories at night before bed or on stormy days to help him sleep or relax as he tended to be a little afraid of the dark and storms. But that was typical of a child so I found no problem with it. He loved to play with the fairies and the other creatures that came by and hung around so they tended to try and help him when he was afraid as well. He was never alone and that put me at ease as well. That way I knew that if he ever got into trouble while I was away then he would be well looked after. However I prefered to be around to take care of him myself.

"Arthur, Mint Bunny isn't playing fair."

He pointed up at the bunny who was giggling in a high tree branch resting his wings. A smile formed on my lips.

"Well he never did play fair when I was child either."

"He didn't?"

"He'd always hide up somewhere high when we played hide and seek." I shook my head.

The flying rabbit puffed out his cheeks to show his distaste for the little fact that I had so easily released. The child just laughed at the rabbit cheerfully. I gave the scene a crooked smile.

"Let's play another game."

The mint bunny fluttered down to the child I held so dearly. Then they were racing off across the grass.

"Don't go too far!" I called after them.

"I know!" Came the response.

I sighed and smiled contently as I watched them zip back and forth in a supposeably new game that looked the same as tag from where I was. But I didn't question it. If he was happy then it didn't really matter what he was playing as long as it wasn't dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arthur!"

I jolted awake at the scream. Pure terror was laced into my name at each cry. I was down the hall when the room was lit with a sharp crack and a flash of white light. My name sounded in the halls again and I wasted no time in getting there. I entered the room and switched on the light. The bed was empty and I scanned the room. Floor clean. Closet door shut. Books slightly out of place, but nothing alarming as this was usual. Window closed and locked.

"England?" I called as the thunder sounded again.

A whimper sounded and the mint bunny who had been my friend since childhood stuck his head out from under the bed. A sad expression on his features. I stepped closer to the bed and kneeled down. I peered under.

"England? Are you ok?"

He was curled up and covering his face with his hands. Little sniffles could be heard and tears were leaking between his fingers. But ever so slowly he looked up at me. Tears falling slowly. Eyes red and lip quivering.

"A- Arthur." He hiccuped. "I- I-"

The thunder crashed again. Striking more fear into my son's heart. His eyes grew wide and he froze. Tears and growing still were his only defense yet.

"It's ok. Just try and calm down."

He slowly shook himself out of the sheer panic. Our eyes met. Emerald connecting with emerald. The moment was still. Sincerity meeting fear and quickly turning it into trust. He calmed. Just enough to inch out and into my waiting embrace. He was shaking if ever so slightly. I just held him there. His grip was tight. But that was ok. I breathed a sigh into my little doppelgangers hair. He sniffled and a whimper escaped him when the thunder cracked like a whip in the night.

"Shhh… It's alright. Nothing's going to happen to you. I promise. I'll keep you safe just like I always do."

"I- I do- don't l- like it- t."

"I know. I know. But it's alright. As long as I'm here nothing can hurt you." I ran my fingers through his hair gently.

I knew that I treated him far differently than I ever did America, but America needed a stern hand as he was always getting into trouble whenever I had my back turned. Little England here was a sweet child who heeded my words. He listened when I said something was dangerous. He listened when I told him not to go somewhere. And it was he who needed protection from those like America and France who would torment him just to get at me. He needed protection and that was why I was here instead of at the meeting that was placed in bloody France. He needed protection from the storm that had decided to come in now. Hopefully it wouldn't rain most of the week like it was predicted. One night of next to no sleep was enough. The poor kid wouldn't be able to handle much more than that. If only I had the ability to control the weather. Then I could keep his fears at bay at the very least.

"Why- y won't- t- t it sto- op?"

"Shhhh… It's just a bit of rain. Nothing that can hurt you. Just calm down."

He shifted more into my lap and I could feel his tears through my shirt. My heart ached and I longed to ease his pain. To hide him from his fears forever.

"You're safe as long as you're with me. Everything's going to be alright. You're going to be just fine." I cooed and placed a gentle kiss on his head.

His breathing was starting to even out and that in turn put me at ease. He was all I had. My everything. He was the only one who smiled when they looked at me. The only one who didn't see me as a black sheep. The only one who saw me as who he knew not who I was in the past. The only one who wasn't trying to leave me. The only one not trying to escape from big bad England. And he was mine. Without him my life would be meaningless again. So him being afraid or in pain put me on edge. He was top priority no matter what it was. Not matter the situation he Always came first.

His grip loosened ever so slowly and he just let me hold him. He curled up in my lap carefully. Mint bunny taking a place close to his chest and nuzzling him. He knew how much the child meant to me. I just cradled his head to my chest, my nose buried in his hair. The night wore on at a slow pace and it took a long time for him to begin to doze, but that was ok. Just so long as he was ok and he knew he was safe.

"Shhh… Shhh… It's alright… Shhh…" I cooed over and over as he slowly drifted off.

It was a rather cute sight. He was cuddling Mint bunny and a soft snore was present due to his nose being slightly stuffed from the tears. I didn't dare move though. The thunder was a light crackle in the distance. The night was dark due to the moonlight being blocked by dark clouds. The wind was calmer than before from what I could tell. The worst of the storm was over, but I didn't dare move. I didn't want to wake him. I wanted him to get as much rest as he could. A yawn slipped past my lips and Mint bunny made a soft sound that mimicked a whine.

"Shh…"

My old friend was worried about me. Just like the fairies and other creatures that had been around me since I was a child myself. I was getting more weary by the day and staying up all night each time there was a thunderstorm wasn't helping. I was getting thinner though I ate the same amount or more each day. My limits were becoming easier to reach each day. I really needed a good nights rest… Just some time to rest at all would be nice. I yawned again. Though no matter how much I slept… No matter how many naps I secretly slipped in I always awoke to find that I felt like I hadn't slept at all. Or at least the energy that I did gain didn't last very long. At this rate I was going to crash far sooner than I had expected.

 **Chapter 2 Up! Thank you for reading! Welcome to the Counting Sheep series if you're new. I only have England and Turkey up so far, but just shoot me a Hetalia character and I'll add them to the list for Counting Sheep. Well it's one in the morning and I'm tired so I'm just going to put this up and sleep. Night and thanks again for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

I went about my work at a slower pace than I did before I had the child to take care of. Everything I did was a bit sluggish. That little fact got in my way a great many times, but then again most of the work I was expected to do was something I'd prefer to ignore. I would rather spend my time with the child. I enjoyed being with him and seeing him smile. It made me happy. It made me feel complete. Like I was doing Something with my life.

I let out a slow breath. Little England was still asleep. That was ok though. It was understandable after last night. I mean I really wanted to sleep as well. I felt more exhausted than usual this morning. I leaned on my desk in a way that I would often have to scold America for when he was younger. But I couldn't bring myself to care. Not even as several papers were shifted out of place and many more slipped off the desk and drifted to the floor. There I just focused on breathing and debating on a nap. I couldn't nap right now though. I had work to do… Work…

Why did I always have so much work…? Maybe I could make up an excuse and let someone else take care of it so I could rest. I could barely keep my eyes open as it was so a nap couldn't hurt anything. Then I had to run some errands later so I could use the extra energy. Maybe we could go out for a late breakfast when he woke up. He liked the treats at the bakery next to-

"Pull it together, Arthur. This isn't like you." I scolded myself. "Work is work and it needs to be done. You never let a little weariness hold you back before."

I ran a hand through my already out of place hair. Despite the little pep talk I made no move to push myself up and work. I stayed still for a minute before I let my head fall onto the desk.

"Dammit." I cursed softly into the stack of papers I had been putting off for days.

Silence reigned. Just the soft clicking sound of a clock on the wall and my shallow breathing. The sunlight coming through the window was warm and neutralized the early morning chill that tried to slip inside.

"Maybe just a few minutes couldn't hurt."

I let my eyes drift shut. I could feel sleep poking around the corners of my mind before it slowly set in. Just as I was about to be consumed by it the phone rang making me jump a whole lot higher than I would ever admit, scattering even more papers across the desk and onto the floor. I took a moment to draw in a breath and pull myself together as much as I could before I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"What? France? Why are you calling me? I told you that I wasn't coming."

"Why not? Are you finally realizing how-"

"I don't care about your little fantasies. There are just some issues at home that need to be taken care of and they are of far more importance than you and your little meetings will ever be. Got it?"

"Owww. Why are you so cruel? I thought we had something special."

"What are you going on about now?"

"Oh come now don't play stupid. You've obviously fallen for my charms and are just too scared to show it. But I'm going to tell you that it's ok and you can come. You're not the first to have been a victim."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I do not have the will nor energy to deal with you and your daydreams right now. I have things that need to be dealt with here and that is all. Now do Not call me again."

"England, are-"

I practically dropped the phone back into place. I stared at it a moment, daring it to ring again before I forced myself up. I walked around my desk before going about picking up the papers that had made their way onto my floor. Like everything else now days I took my time in the task, not caring how much time was wasted. Then I dropped the out of order stack of papers onto the desk and looked it over for a minute.

"I'll do it later."

I took dragging steps out of the office, shutting the door behind me.

"I can't focus enough to even begin to organize that mess let alone actually do it. Especially with France calling and bothering me."

It was just an excuse for myself and I knew it. I knew it and yet I didn't care. It wasn't like my boss was trying to get me do anything as of late anyway. If he was that worried about it then he would have done something about it by now. If he didn't care then why should I go about working on it? I have better things to do. Like taking the child for a haircut. It was getting a little too long. Then we could swing by the cafe and get some tea. Get a few pastries from the bakery next door. Stop by the book store. Yeah he'd like that. A nice little day out would be just the thing to cheer him up after a thunderstorm.

I smiled to myself. I could read him another book tonight… But I'd have to read it over myself first to make sure that the content was ok. I could easily… alter or leave out things that I found unsuitable though that rarely happened through all of the time that I had been taking care of him. He chose some good books.

He could read just fine by now, but he seemed to like it when I read to him. Not that I didn't. I enjoyed each second I spent with him and I loved it when he got excited whenever I asked if he wanted to go look at books. I just couldn't will myself to deny him anything that he wanted and he made it easier by rarely asking for anything at all.

I fell back on the couch in front of the old fireplace that I wouldn't be needing for several more months or more. I stretched lazily, drawing in a deep breath before letting it out as another yawn.

Wonder what he'd like for his birthday this year… He liked books, but I couldn't go and get him the same thing every year. I knew he'd love it all the same, but… It needed to be special. Every moment between us needed to be something worth remembering before… Clothes were very impersonal and could be worn out with such ease and grown out of so quickly it was ridiculous. What would he want? What did he not have? What would he cherish for many years to come?

I woke to a touch on my arm and a familiar voice calling my name. The sight of the child made me smile. I pushed myself up.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?"

He just gave me a perplexed look. "You fell asleep on the couch again."

"I was just doing some work and decided to take a break. I didn't mean to worry you."

"You should stop if it's draining you."

"It's not something I can just drop, but you'll understand when you're older. Would you like to go out and have a late breakfast at the cafe?" I diverted the topic and a smile lit up his face.

 **Thanks for reading so far. It's kind of funny really. I made England have a fear of thunder storms in Hetalia Thunder and just adopted it into this one. Don't tell me that I'm stealing my ideas ok? Shhhh Also another thing if you sent me a character to make a Counting Sheep story out of them make sure to add who you might like in that story with them because if it's a character I am quote and quote unfamiliar with I'll have to do a bit of research by reading more Hetalia comics or watching the show where those characters appear and every little bit of info helps. So if I know who they hang out with that is just one more bit of info I can use to make the story better. Thanks for the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

I smiled rather softly as I watched him dig into the cherry pastry. It was his absolute favorite. The time spent at the cafe was calm and seemed to go by a whole lot faster than it actually did. He liked his tea with honey instead of sugar which I found a little cute. Then Sherry, one of the waitress', had chatted with his as per usual and like many others seemed to just automatically assume that I was his father. Not that I minded at all. It was just a little amusing to me. He loved to talk with pretty much everyone. Talking with Mrs. Vaudry and her husband who happened to be having their 50th anniversary that day had seemed to entertain him for awhile as he was very interested in how they had found their love for eachother and made it work for so long.

Then after that we had as stated before visited the bakery, before we ended up in the park where he was now very greedily devouring his little treat. The cherry filling oozed out onto his carefully placed napkin and at which point he even licked that off. That made me chuckle though I half expected that outcome anyway. He paid me no mind though as he finished it off. He seemed pretty satisfied after it was gone, but I wouldn't doubt he'd take another if I offered.

"Happy?"

He looked up at me and grinned. That little action made me feel like I was doing something right. He nodded.

"Yep."

The day was rather warm. Not cold in the slightest, but not so hot it was unbearable by any means. The sun was blocked out most of the time, rarely getting to peek out from behind the gray. Birds were chirping happily and people were walking their dogs around the park. Occasionally stopping and talking to each other while their dogs curiously examined the other. The wind would move the tree branches if ever so slightly from time to time. Little squirrels chattered away as they gathered food they would no doubt lose within the next 24 hours. The child was humming softly with a large smile on his face as he took in the day.

"How do you feel about visiting the bookstore today?"

"Can we?"

I simply nodded and he jumped up.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go! Lets go!"

Then we were off. He was always three steps ahead of me as he knew the way without me having to lead him. I didn't bother telling him not to go too far ahead. He already knew and that gave me no reason to worry. He was smart and attentive and careful when the situation called for it and all that put me the slightest bit more at ease. Even as he was in the door before I could get there. I knew he'd be waiting on the other side and I was not disappointed when I entered.

"Can I go look now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Then he was off into the forest of shelves and books.

"Energetic as usual I see." Mr. Leaves chuckled from behind the counter.

"Yeah, he wears me out sometimes, but it's worth it to see him so happy." I took a seat in front of the old man as I waited for him to return with his latest findings.

"Even in this time of hardship and conflict it's good to know someone can find happiness. It gives the rest of us hope."

"I know what you mean. Trust me."

"You've seemed a little under the weather lately."

"This mess with the rebels has been putting a bit of a strain on things for me lately much like everyone else. Nothing special. How's the bookstore holding up? I noticed that the economy's been slowing down at a steep rate lately."

"We're getting by. If only more people would be less afraid to leave their homes then things would be a little easier. It's regulars like you and your kid that keep us afloat though."

"Well it's good to know we're helping someone in this rough time."

He just nodded and we had a moment of silence before he broke it.

"How was he last night? It got pretty loud from what I heard though I didn't hear a thing. I can sleep through anything." He gave an airy chuckle.

"Poor kid was pretty shaken last night. Hid under the bed until I got there." I shook my head. "How's Patty doing by the way?"

"Better. The surgery turned out fine and she should make a full recovery, but she's definitely going to need a little help from time to time whether she believes it or not. She's my daughter and I love her, but she's stubborn just like her mother."

"It's good to know things are turning out ok. Too bad her car didn't. It looked expensive."

He just laughed. That was when my beloved doppleganger came back, several books in his grasp.

"Look what I found." He grinned happily and I pulled out my wallet while he shifted them onto the countertop while the old man started to check them out.

"So do you know which one you want to read tonight when we get home?" I asked as I paid and put the change back into my wallet before picking up the books for him.

"I wanted to decide with you."

He was out the door with a skip in his step. I was just about to follow when the old man called to me.

"You should slip in some time to rest, Arthur. I know things are tough in the economy right now, but you shouldn't work yourself to exhaustion like this anymore."

Giving the oblivious human I had befriended my best smile I headed out. The child was grinning widely and I hated to destroy that smile.

"Before we head home we need to take you to get a haircut."

"What? Do I have to?" The smile slipped and I felt like something inside me broke.

"Soon you're not going to be able to see." I reminded and he looked down.

"Ok…"

We just stood on the street corner. He looked so upset. How could I just go and ruin his day like that? He was so happy before. Now I felt horrible and I hated myself. I sighed.

"We can do it another day I suppose."

"Really?" He perked up immediately.

"Yes, just quit frowning."

His usual grin came back and we were off down the street and toward home where we went through the ritual where I did minor tasks while I read through as much of the chosen book I could before night fell where I would reread the book to him while he curled up and listened happily.

* * *

Despite the day's moderately cheery demeanor it turned out to be a ploy and I found that out late into the night. A loud crash sounded followed by my name being called out in terror. I was down the hall in an instant. This time he was hiding under his covers. This would be easier on me at least. I sat down on the bed rather tiredly.

"England?"

I set a gentle hand on the quivering figure. He slowly peeked his head out. More tears. My heart ached for him. I really didn't have the energy to stay up all night again. I knew I wouldn't last. But I couldn't just pass out when he needed me most.

"Come on, kiddo. You can sleep with me in my bed tonight, alright?" I gave him a soft smile and he shakily shifted out of bed.

We walked down the hall to my bedroom, my arm around him, and him glued to my side. He whimpered and sniffled and I did my best to console him. Once I was sure he was settled in my bed I crawled in with him. He nuzzled into my chest and I held him tight.

 **Just trying to get in as much writing as I can before I go back to my minimum wage job... oh sigh I don't want to work I want to write and sleep and eat chips all day, but I can't...My 24 hours of freedom is up at 10 which is like 8 hours from now... I am going to be so tired tomorrow. Thanks for reading and I will try not to take a month before I update this. I know like four chapters nearly at once won't make up for a month so I'll do my best to update again tomorrow after work or the next day.**


	5. Chapter 5

I huffed rather tiredly as I tossed out whatever this was supposed to be. I had… gotten distracted and my third attempt at breakfast was now destroyed. I didn't even have the energy to get irritated at wasting what could have been a wonderful meal. **(Author note: cough cough wonderful cough right cough ugh… sorry artie I need a cough drop)** I dropped the skillet with little to no care as I sat down and stared at it. The birds were chirping and singing and I felt no joy from it as I once had what felt like a lifetime ago. Mint bunny made a little whimpering noise and rubbed up against the arm I was using to prop up my head like a cat would. He was trying to offer comfort, I'm sure, but I hardly noticed it. His ears were flat against his skull and I numbly reached out and he pushed his head in my palm where I pet him absentmindedly. Just as I was about to will myself to try again the front door opened rather loudly. I flinched at the sudden sound in the nearly silent house.

"England!"

I could practically feel the color drain from my face. What was He doing here? What could he possibly want? I had to move. I had to get him out as soon as possible. What if he found the child? No doubt he'd hurt him to get at me. Or he'd corrupt him. I shuttered. I had to get him out before he caused anymore damage. What if he woke him up?

I was up and walking before I knew it. Unfortunately I wasn't ready to move that fast and I nearly fell as my head spun at my getting up too fast. I nearly cursed out loud as I was quick to grip the counter. Mint bunny did little to help me due to his size, but he was doing his best to help me. But as soon as I had my footing I was off and down the hall. He had better of not busted my door. Again. I know for a fact that I had it locked and if I had to pay for another bloody door I was going to flip a switch energy or no.

"Hey, Artie! Wh-"

"What are you doing here?" I practically hissed.

I could feel my body tensing up to the added stress. America turned to me as his search of the house was halted.

"France, I found him!"

"Pipe down you little twat."

Despite the added surprise the fact that he was yelling came first. The child needed rest due to last night's storm. France had quickly lost his smile when he entered the room though I didn't bother asking why. Quite honestly I didn't give a damn what his problem was this time.

"Do either of you have Any idea what time it is?"

"England-"

"Well?" I snapped plainly ignoring the concern in his voice. "What are you planning to waste my time with This time?"

"I have come to save you!" America grinned confidently like that would explain anything at all.

"What are you going on about now?" I rubbed at the crease taking place between my brows.

"The rebellion! I, the hero, am going to help you stop it!"

"I don't require your assistance for anything. Now get out and don't come back. And you will be paying for that door I assure you."

"Angleterre, you obviously can't handle this on your own."

"Don't you Dare tell me what I can and can't do. I have everything under control. This has nothing to do with either of you. So quit pestering me and get out before I get angry and-"

"Angleterre! Would you just let your pride go for one minute and listen?!" France took a second to straighten his appearance before continuing. "From what we understand this has been going on for over a year now. And judging by how you haven't been showing up to any meetings or events and add that to how sick you look, this situation hasn't gotten under control in the slightest, but worse. Can't you just drop the act and let us help you?"

"I don't need your help and I don't need you." I replied stubbornly.

"Well you're getting help anyway! I'll find out where they're holding their rebel meetings and evil workings before you know it!"

America didn't seem to sense the tension at all. His smile if anything had gotten larger. France looked slightly disheveled by the situation if anything. I on the other hand was just about seething. How dare they come in here uninvited and force not only their exhausting personalities, but their sorry excuse for help on me. They didn't even know the situation and here they were just thinking they can come into my country and do whatever they pleased.

"America. There is no reason for either of you to be here." My voice was low and threatening though he didn't seem to notice as he threw an arm around me.

"Oh I know you're happy we're here on the inside! We'll get this taken care of and then you can focus on more important things! Like being my backup when the zombie apocalypse happens! You can be the guy-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence."

"Oh come on, come on what's the big deal?! You can yell at me after we get you fixed up, can't ya?"

"I don't need fixing. I need you both out of my home-"

"Arthur?"

I froze. The other two quickly turned to the child and everything went silent. It was still besides little England rubbing at his eyes tiredly. His pajamas were still on signaling that he had just woken up. No doubt it was due to the commotion that these two were creating. The child seemed to be as oblivious as America at the moment because he obviously hadn't noted the arguing before coming in.

The air had turned very tense and the arm around me had tightened considerably. France slowly tore his eyes from the child to me while America had yet to move. He was still staring in shock at the child who looked so much like me I'm sure it was frightening. France looked horrified. His mouth opened like he was going to speak, but no sound came out as he couldn't seemed to remember how to work his voice.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, poppet. Just more work. You can go back to bed."

I attempted to go to his side, but I was trapped against America due to his strong grip. The one that kept tightening to the point where I could hardly breathe whenever I attempted to move even the slightest bit. Much to my relief he nodded once and turned and headed back toward the stairs with a simple 'mmn kay' and dragging steps. Silence besides the sound of my little doppelganger dragging himself back upstairs and a door closing. Then nothing for several minutes. It was now eerily quiet.

"England…Arthur." France spoke slowly. "Who was that?... Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

I had no response to that. I couldn't think up an excuse. I'm sure I had one ready back when I first took him in, but now it was lost to me. Lost under all of the exhaustion and stress of the moment.

"Please."

I could practically feel the concern and for some reason it made me uncomfortable. That worry didn't belong in his expression let alone in his aura. It wasn't right. He seemed to take my silence as a yes and practically fell onto the couch.

"Oh God, Angleterre… What have you done?"

He ran both of his hands through his hair out of a stress habit. America on the other hand had yet to move. The grip around me was starting to hurt a little. I could almost feel the bruising.

"Why would you… How… Angleterre, why?"

"Why do you suddenly care about what I do?" My voice was far weaker than I had meant it to sound and that only seemed to make the situation seem worse.

"This is Killing you. This has nothing to do with whatever fights or disagreements we had in the past. This is- This is- Oh God…"

He dropped his head into his hands. More silence played out before he spoke again.

"How long have you been keeping it?"

I stiffened, but made no move to answer.

"How long have you been growing it?"

My gaze wandered.

"England, Answer Me."

"That is none of your concern. He is my child and only I get to decide what to do with him."

"That Thing is not your Child." He was standing again and practically hissing at me as fought to stay quiet and not alert the child upstairs. "It is a Leech. A Parasite. A Rebellion and it is sucking up all of your resources and destroying your economy. Destroying You."

"Don't you Dare talk about him like that. He is an innocent-"

"It is getting in your head and hijacking your thoughts to make you think that way. It is Making you want to protect it. So you ignore the pain and feed it."

"You have no idea what you're talking about. He is a child and he-"

"England. You listen to me for once dammit." He had drawn closer rather quickly and I despite myself felt a little intimidated. "It is Nothing it is making itself out to be. It seems innocent now, but once it gets big enough it is going to kill you and take everything. Now you just focus on your country. Feel past that numbness it has set up for you. Can't you feel your people suffering? Can't you feel the pain?"

"Of course I can feel the pain. But that pain will make this country come back stronger just like it has in the past."

"It's worse than I thought. It really has you, doesn't it? If your people's pain can't snap you out of this… We need to take care of this before it's too late for you."

"Don't you even think about laying a finger on that child. I will make sure you wish you were never founded."

I was struggling to get a foothold in the argument, but before I could even get a single thought aligned America had decided to move.

 **Hey guys how are you? Kinda cold today or yesterday... oct 2 now so yesterday. Well hope you like this chapter. A bit of a cliff hanger but I want to go to bed and sleep in on my unexpected day off. But whatever I'm going to get my mother a few flowers 'tomorrow' for a late birthday present. I asked her what she wanted a week or two before her birthday and she said a clean house and when I told her nothing impossible she had nothing so now I'm getting mums for my mum. It's a fall flower apparently, but whatever. Night guys hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ending A

**Hey guys sorry about the delay. It hasn't been a month yet, right? Well I really have no excuse but... this is what I was listening to when I wrote the next chapter** I will never( be your friend) by Irish stew of sindidun **It blocked out the TV downstairs and kept me from focusing on my families antics and kept me in my zone so be grateful to the song even if you don't like it. It brought you the next chapter so don't be ungrateful!**

 **Enjoy!**

My head spun from the unexpected movement as America was nearly instantly staring me down. His expression was dead serious and that honestly scared me. Not necessarily for my own safety, but the child. The last time I had seen him so serious he had practically ejected me from his life and took his freedom. This little connection set off little alarms. Little England was in danger. He was in danger and I needed to protect him. I needed to-

"England."

The grip on my shoulders tightened as he practically hissed at me. His voice unnecessarily and oddly quiet. My heart was pounding. My breathing shallowing. Muscles clenching as my eyes wandered to the staircase.

"Snap out of it."

My eyes locked with his as he shook me to gain my attention. However I'm sure it wasn't the attention he wanted as I was judging his 'threat level' along with the frogs. He was strong. No doubt about that. He was much more of a threat than the frog could ever be. I needed to find a way to at least stall him enough to get the child out of here. He needed to be safe. He was always top priority.

"I need you to fight this. I can't help you unless you do a little for yourself. Just put up a little resistance and then I can fix this. I can save you."

Save me?

"I don't need saving."

"Iggy, you're dying. You need help whether you believe or not."

"I do Not need saving from that child. He needs saving from you." My dull if slowly graying emerald gaze darkened.

"I am not going to lose you to this just because you're being stubborn." He glared back without fear. "That thing has no right to take you from us and I won't let it."

"And what right do you have to decide what is best for me, you selfish brat! He is my child. He is Mine and only I get to decided what he can and can't have. Only I get to decided what to do with him."

America gave a rather bitter laugh. "Selfish? I'm being selfish? You're the one who's being selfish. Just deciding to leave Everyone without so much as word. What did you think that everything was going to be just fine and dandy after- You can't just decide to kill yourself. What are your people going to do when you're gone? What are the other nations going to do? What am I supposed to do? What about me, dammit?"

"Since when have you ever cared about me? No one has ever given me a second thought. All I've ever gotten was betrayal. Pain. Unless they want something from me I might as well not exist at all and that includes you. What is the point of going on like I have been when everything just keeps getting ripped away from me? What's the point if I keep getting left? I may as well give the child a chance to fix all of this. He can do this country good and he won't be taken from me as well. He's all I have left and I won't allow you to touch him."

I shoved away, nearly falling due to my own unsteadiness as he seemed genuinely hurt by my spiteful rant. Good. If felt good to have some power back for once. He deserved it for threatening a childs life.

"I… I didn't… I'm sorry."

"America, don't listen to him. He isn't thinking clearly. He wouldn't be saying this if that leech wasn't around." France intervened with the same harsh tone as before. "We can't waste time trying to reason with him when he's like this. He's too far gone. The only chance he has is for us to get rid of it while it's premature. It's the only way now."

"No. I won't let you." I growled dangerously.

"America, I need you to keep Angleterre here."

"You are not to lay a finger on that child."

I turned my back to the stairs to stare both of them down. All self doubt seemed to be diminishing rather swiftly within the American.

I'll take care of it myself." France was then heading toward me or rather the stairs behind me.

I drew into a ready position. I needed to think of something fast. I needed to keep his safe. I- I needed to get to him. I turned to run. I only got two steps before I was yanked back rather roughly. France passed me and he took the stairs rather swiftly.

"Don't let him trick you. This is our only shot."

"France!"

I attempted to jerk out of the strong grip and follow him. I pulled several more times before I finally turned my attention to America.

"Let go of me! Can't you see what you're doing?! You're allowing him to kill a Child! You're killing a Child!"

I was breathing hard as I struggled and clawed at his grip on my arm. I could practically feel the frenchmen drawing closer to my child. He was in danger and I had to save him.

"He's going to Kill him! I thought you were supposed to be a hero! Do heroes in your country let innocent children be slaughtered like cattle?!"

"Arthur, stop it."

"You're the evil ones! Not me! No one good could ever allow this!"

"Arthur."

"I should have just let France take you that day! It would have spared me a lot of pain!"

"Iggy, please. You don't mean it."

"Why does my Child have to suffer?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why can't I have just a Shred of happiness?!"

"I don't want you dead!"

"So you'd rather I suffer?! Is that it?! You sick bastard! I-"

I faltered. America caught me, but I was hardly aware of it. Just the soft relief that seemed to wash away the pain for the briefest moment. He'd been found. My struggling reawakened full force when little England called for me. He was panicked.

"No! Let him go! Let him go!"

America easily held me back.

"Let go you git!"

He started pulling me toward the couch.

"We're just trying to save you."

"Just let me go! Let me go so I can help him!"

Another clash between the pain and relief. I was starting to panic myself as he screamed for me.

"He needs me! He's so scared! Let go! Let go!"

I kicked and fought as he pinned me. He winced at the once kick that actually seemed to do something, but other than that all of my efforts were in vain. He was still alive. There was still a chance that I could save him. He was waiting for me to save him. I couldn't just let him down.

"He needs me! He needs me! You can't do this! He needs me!"

No matter what I did I just couldn't throw him off. I couldn't get free. I was tiring and my struggles failing. My child was being murdered and I was going to lose it all. Again. How much farther could I fall into despair? Then it all stopped. The screaming. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I quit fighting. A sweet ease enveloped me. He was gone.

"No…"

America loosened his grip on my wrists.

"He can't be…"

My breathing hitched. I felt lost.

"No! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! How could you just take him from me?!"

I was crying now and for once I didn't care how weak I looked or what they thought. I had lost him and that was all that mattered. I had promised to protect him. I promised that he was going to go far and do great things. I promised him that he'd get to see the world and now he was gone.

"He was all I had! How could you?! How could you?! He was my Everything!"

America didn't seem to know what to say. I didn't care as I cursed them and sobbed myself to unconsciousness. To the most restful and at ease sleep I had had in a long while.

 **Don't worry it's not over. Yet.**


	7. Chapter 7 Ending A2

I was comfortably warm. There was no light to rush my waking. It was quiet and didn't want to be up. Once I decided that I was getting up then it was going to be just work all day. No time for breaks or anything for that matter. Maybe I could just have a little more time to myself. I still felt rather drained.

I jolted awake My head felt like it was buzzing from the sudden awakening. I struggled to pull myself together as I left my bed in an unfocused haze. I struggled with the doorknob for a moment before I was drifting down the hall at a rather unsteady pace. The buzzing in my head making it hard to focus. The scene before me fell in an out of focus, blurring almost enough to make me feel sick. The sunlight that had been allowed through the rest of the windows made my task much harder than it already was. I fell against the door to his room. I nearly collapsed into the room when the door opened.

It was empty and far cleaner than it should have been. It wasn't right. No books were out for me to put away. No wrinkles in the blankets for me to straighten. No child for me to check on and coax awake.

My heart aching for him I fell against the side of the bed. He couldn't be gone. He just couldn't be gone. I needed him. He was all I had. I searched for the pain. That dull throb for a sliver of hope that he was still alive. That it was all a nightmare. But I found nothing. I felt no pain. I felt nothing, but the strangest sense of ease and relief. That was enough of an answer for me. There was no point in looking any further. He was gone. Just like he never existed.

The tears came.

He was gone. I needed him. I couldn't take this. I was alone again. I didn't want this. I never wanted any of this to happen. I wanted him to be safe. I wanted him to be happy. Was that so much to ask for? He made me whole. His happiness was mine. He was my life for so long. All that time I spent with him. All I taught him and gave him meant nothing anymore. He was gone. I would never be able to hold him again. I would never see that wonderful smile again. Never hear his little voice again. Never be able to read to him anymore. I couldn't make him breakfast or tuck him in at night. I could never take him to the library or buy him treats again. Never again would be able to comfort him during thunderstorms. We'd never sit in front of a fire while the rain continued it's steady rhythm. Eating little treats while the thunder clashed with the gentle popping of the fire. Sipping fresh tea while the lightning flashed behind closed curtains. Sitting so close within the same blanket that our combined heat was enough to keep us warm. I would never be able to do that again.

I howled in emotional agony to the house. The sound filling it with sorrow and pain. I screamed since it was the only thing I could do. The only way I could let it out. Though it did nothing to ease what I was feeling. I clutched at the blankets and buried my face in the fabric that still held his scent. The scent of home. Of grass stains I always had to wash out. Of bakery treats and cherry filling. Of tea and tame fires from the fireplace. Of books old and new.

I just barely heard the soft whine over my sobbing. Mint bunny had come out from where ever he had been hiding, but I found that I didn't care. I practically shoved him away when he tried to nuzzle me and he gave a low whine as he perched on the other side of the bed, just watching me. All I cared about was my recently murdered child. I just wanted him back. I needed him. How was I supposed to go on without him? He gave me the will to go on. He was my reason for living. What was I supposed to do now? I screamed again.

The soft creak on the stairs came. The steps drawing ever closer. They hesitated in the doorway. I really didn't care how anyone saw me. I really didn't care what happened to this country anymore. I really didn't care what happened to me. I just wanted it to stop. It hurt so much. I had been willing to take the pain for him, but this was different. This wasn't something I could ignore. This pain was too much. I felt empty.

"... Artie?"

"Go Away!" I shouted into the blankets at America who I could practically hear flinching. I couldn't pull myself away from the blanket to glare at him when he didn't follow my order. This was all I had of him and I wasn't about to to pull myself away from it willingly. Not even as he approached slowly and sat next to me.

"... I'm sorry, Artie… I… I didn't… Don't cry…"

He set a hesitant hand on me which I threw off immediately. I swung at him blindly. He easily evaded despite sitting down.

"Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that."

"Why the bloody hell not?! Haven't you done enough damage?!"

"... It… was the only way. You were in pain and you didn't care and you were wasting away and… I didn't want you to die. You were in pain and I- I didn't want you to hurt."

"Well you can see how well that worked out." I snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that… He's already gone."

I was very aware of how weak and pathetic I sounded. If I dared remove my face from the blankets I was sure it would hold more than a few darkened spots within it's now damp fabric. I shuddered as I attempted to draw in a breath. I was alone again and it was awful. I couldn't possibly feel any lower than this. It was times like this that I hated being an island nation. I was on the verge of sobbing again.

"You'll get over it even-" He stopped and the sound of him slapping himself in some form came. "No that wasn't what I meant. I mean you'll forget- no I mean I uh. It'll get better, ok?"

Better? Nothing was going to be ok again. I had no reason to keep fighting anymore. My only source of happiness was gone and he thought things were just going to be fine?

"Better?"

"Yeah! This will just be a bad memory soon enough and-"

"How could you possibly think that killing a child would make Anything better?!"

I faced him. No doubt I was a mess what with my just getting up and tears drifting down my face. Not to mention my rather drained and possibly starved appearance.

"What will make you understand that he was All I bloody had?! Can you not understand that he was the only one who gave me happiness?! He was my reason to keep going! The only who Liked me! He smiled when he looked at me! And you just took him away!"

"I actually care about you! That thing didn't care what you did for it! It was using you!"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" I was so close to trying to actually harm the younger nation.

"That is Enough, Angleterre." France's voice, still unnaturally cold and stern, pierced the air. "It was lying and it did whatever it could to keep you fooled. Even you could not be so blind as not see what it was doing to you."

"That's not true. He had no clue what he was doing to me. He was an innocent child and nothing more."

"It knew very well what it was doing. It was created to destroy you."

"That's not true. You're…"

France sighed and drew forward to join America and I on the floor. "Please don't make me hurt you anymore than I have to. We'll fix this, ok? We'll get you taken care of. I promise."

France pulled me into a hug. America shifted to embrace me as well. I broke down.


	8. Chapter 8 Ending B

**Hey guys! If you don't want to reread stuff just look for the authors note. It's bolded so don't worry about finding it. Welcome to ending B by the way!**

My head spun from the unexpected movement as America was nearly instantly staring me down. His expression was dead serious and that honestly scared me. Not necessarily for my own safety, but the child. The last time I had seen him so serious he had practically ejected me from his life and took his freedom. This little connection set off little alarms. Little England was in danger. He was in danger and I needed to protect him. I needed to-

"England."

The grip on my shoulders tightened as he practically hissed at me. His voice unnecessarily and oddly quiet. My heart was pounding. My breathing shallowing. Muscles clenching as my eyes wandered to the staircase.

"Snap out of it."

My eyes locked with his as he shook me to gain my attention. However I'm sure it wasn't the attention he wanted as I was judging his 'threat level' along with the frogs. He was strong. No doubt about that. He was much more of a threat than the frog could ever be. I needed to find a way to at least stall him enough to get the child out of here. He needed to be safe. He was always top priority.

"I need you to fight this. I can't help you unless you do a little for yourself. Just put up a little resistance and then I can fix this. I can save you."

Save me?

"I don't need saving."

"Iggy, you're dying. You need help whether you believe or not."

"I do Not need saving from that child. He needs saving from you." My dull if slowly graying emerald gaze darkened.

"I am not going to lose you to this just because you're being stubborn." He glared back without fear. "That thing has no right to take you from us and I won't let it."

"And what right do you have to decide what is best for me, you selfish brat! He is my child. He is Mine and only I get to decided what he can and can't have. Only I get to decided what to do with him."

America gave a rather bitter laugh. "Selfish? I'm being selfish? You're the one who's being selfish. Just deciding to leave Everyone without so much as word. What did you think that everything was going to be just fine and dandy after- You can't just decide to kill yourself. What are your people going to do when you're gone? What are the other nations going to do? What am I supposed to do? What about me, dammit?"

"Since when have you ever cared about me? No one has ever given me a second thought. All I've ever gotten was betrayal. Pain. Unless they want something from me I might as well not exist at all and that includes you. What is the point of going on like I have been when everything just keeps getting ripped away from me? What's the point if I keep getting left? I may as well give the child a chance to fix all of this. He can do this country good and he won't be taken from me as well. He's all I have left and I won't allow you to touch him."

I shoved away, nearly falling due to my own unsteadiness as he seemed genuinely hurt by my spiteful rant. Good. If felt good to have some power back for once. He deserved it for threatening a childs life.

"I… I didn't… I'm sorry."

"America, don't listen to him. He isn't thinking clearly. He wouldn't be saying this if that leech wasn't around." France intervened with the same harsh tone as before. "We can't waste time trying to reason with him when he's like this. He's too far gone. The only chance he has is for us to get rid of it while it's premature. It's the only way now."

"No. I won't let you." I growled dangerously.

"America, I need you to keep Angleterre here."

"You are not to lay a finger on that child."

I turned my back to the stairs to stare both of them down. All self doubt seemed to be diminishing rather swiftly within the American.

I'll take care of it myself." France was then heading toward me or rather the stairs behind me.

I drew into a ready position. I needed to think of something fast. I needed to keep his safe. I- I needed to get to him. I turned to run. I only got two steps before I was yanked back rather roughly. France passed me and he took the stairs rather swiftly.

"Don't let him trick you. This is our only shot."

"France!"

I attempted to jerk out of the strong grip and follow him. I pulled several more times before I finally turned my attention to America.

"Let go of me! Can't you see what you're doing?! You're allowing him to kill a Child! You're killing a Child!"

I was breathing hard as I struggled and clawed at his grip on my arm. I could practically feel the frenchmen drawing closer to my child. He was in danger and I had to save him.

"He's going to Kill him! I thought you were supposed to be a hero! Do heroes in your country let innocent children be slaughtered like cattle?!"

"Arthur, stop it."

"You're the evil ones! Not me! No one good could ever allow this!"

"Arthur."

"I should have just let France take you that day! It would have spared me a lot of pain!"

"Iggy, please. You don't mean it."

"Why does my Child have to suffer?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why can't I have just a Shred of happiness?!"

"I don't want you dead!"

"So you'd rather I suffer?! Is that it?! You sick bastard! I-"

I faltered. America caught me, but I was hardly aware of it. Just the soft relief that seemed to wash away the pain for the briefest moment. He'd been found. My struggling reawakened full force when little England called for me. He was panicked.

"No! Let him go! Let him go!"

America easily held me back.

"Let go you git!"

He started pulling me toward the couch.

"We're just trying to save you."

"Just let me go! Let me go so I can help him!"

Another clash between the pain and relief. I was starting to panic myself as he screamed for me.

"He needs me! He's so scared! Let go! Let go!"

I kicked and fought as he pinned me. He winced at the once kick that actually seemed to do something, but other than that all of my efforts were in vain. He was still alive. There was still a chance that I could save him. He was waiting for me to save him. I couldn't just let him down.

"He needs me! He needs me! You can't do this! He needs me!"

No matter what I did I just couldn't throw him off. I couldn't get free. I was tiring and my struggles failing. My child was being murdered and I was going to lose it all. Again.

 **(Author Note~ This is where it changes!)**

No. Not again. America practically flew off me when I set my hands on his chest. His eyes were wide and he hit the floor hard. I could feel the uncomfortable pressure that was already starting to build up. But I couldn't waste time. I needed to hurry. I was off toward the stairs before he could process what had just happened. However due to his endurance and reflexes he was quickly back up. I blindly lashed out as I started up the first steps. I didn't stop to see if he had dodged it or if it had made contact. All I heard was something, possibly expensive, breaking with a sharp snap. Upon reaching the top of the stairs I set another down with the same result.

Little pinpricks of pain and a much more thick cloud of sleepiness were making themselves known as I forced myself up the rest of the staircase. It took me far too much time to get to his room where I found France struggling with the child who was fighting for his life despite his injuries. I rushed forward.

"Get Off Him!"

The moment my hand made contact with his shoulder he was sent very roughly toward the wall where he hit with a solid thunk. He didn't get up like America had. I was never more grateful for force magic than I was right now. Quick and didn't take as much to cast. I turned my attention to the crying and whimpering child. He was bleeding and I needed to hurry. I needed to heal this. Healing spell. Healing spell. Think think. Come on you have to know at least one! I softly placed my fingers on the wound and he whimpered.

"Auxilio integro medeor. Confervo sana percuro colesco."

He took a firm hold of my shirt as the would slowly stitched back together. My head spun. Healing took too much energy and effort. I had to get him out before I had no energy to protect him with.

"Can you stand?"

He looked up at me with a tear stained face and nodded.

"Then lets go."

I took his hand and he followed without question. France shifted as I shut the door behind us. We moved quickly down the hall and toward the staircase. America blocked the path and I let go of his hand.

"When I tell you to run, you run and get as far from here as you can. Do you understand me?"

"Bu-"

"Do you Understand?"

He nodded and sniffled.

"Good. Find the Rights of the People Group and they'll help you."

With that I charged America. One hand gripping my wrist as I prepared for the expected kickback. America easily saw it coming as I swung. He caught my arm, but I didn't need to make contact to hit him. The eject was force magic. Defensive. Just to push away close foes. Not to cause pain. We shot off in opposite directions. Both landing on our backs though America did so more gracefully. But he was away from the staircase.

"Run!" I gasped and he hesitated a moment before racing for the stairs.

His steps were clumsy and loud. I forced myself up and squinted to try and see more clearly. America dove for my child.

"No!"

I swung my arm and knocked the air out of myself as much as I did America and my sight left me. I bit my tongue as the pain grew. I couldn't see a damn thing and I could barely stand, but he was running and America was still a threat. That was all that mattered. So slowly stumbled forward, unsure of my own steps as I listened closely. Waiting for America's next move. He was getting up and probably looking at me. I kept my hand on the wall as I searched for the railing so I could guard the staircase.

He moved forward. I readied my hand. There was a pause and then America was coming at me. I sent a weak slash his way and he practically leapt to the right. There I sent another which he evaded again. Why did he have to be so agile? Several more attacks later and I heard a very close squeak and I whipped around. I cursed and blindly sent a strike behind me. How had I not noticed? That was when I was grabbed. I fought to aim at America who was coming forward again and France wrestled with me to prevent me from attacking him. My magic hit nothing, but the walls sometimes just barely missing which America easily sidestepped and other times it was hitting the ceiling or windows were shattering. The two easily forced me to the ground. I cursed at them even as pain slowly overtook me.

"England, stop it." France scolded though it didn't hold as much as a bite as his previous tone.

"Let go! I won't let you kill him!"

Glass exploded from a spell I had let off hoping to startle them. It felt like my insides were being crushed, but I didn't care. I needed him to be safe. But I couldn't keep this up forever. It was evident that I was quickly drawing toward unconsciousness.

My struggling faded and I panted heavily. I was sweating and my muscles ached from exertion. It hurt so much. I couldn't fight anymore. I turned my head to the side and coughed. They thankfully allowed me to turn onto my side. Blood hit the hardwood floor. Not a small amount either. Then everything was lost to me.

 **Again, not over. Ending B2, C, C2, D, and D2 are coming!**


	9. Chapter 9 Ending B2

**Yeah! No more stalling! Lets get this done!**

"England, please. You have to hang on for just a while longer. I'm the hero, remember? I'll find it and- and… Please don't go."

Whether or not he could hear him or not was questionable as his expression remained stoic. Thankfully no more blood was coming out of any places it shouldn't. Yet the fever steadily rose despite their best efforts to bring it down. The night wore on and the two were very reluctant to leave their unconscious friends side.

* * *

It was close to the early morning hours when everything fell out of place. Finally snapping under all of the pressure. After so much bloodshed the government was overthrown and changes, whether for good or for bad, came about. Whether it would help the country… only time would tell. All of the fighting had finally ceased and the people on both sides were relieved. Though there was bound to be a struggle here and there in the aftermath the worst of it was over and the country could finally heal though it would never be the same.


	10. Chapter 10 Ending C

My head spun from the unexpected movement as America was nearly instantly staring me down. His expression was dead serious and that honestly scared me. Not necessarily for my own safety, but the child. The last time I had seen him so serious he had practically ejected me from his life and took his freedom. This little connection set off little alarms. Little England was in danger. He was in danger and I needed to protect him. I needed to-

"England."

The grip on my shoulders tightened as he practically hissed at me. His voice unnecessarily and oddly quiet. My heart was pounding. My breathing shallowing. Muscles clenching as my eyes wandered to the staircase.

"Snap out of it."

My eyes locked with his as he shook me to gain my attention. However I'm sure it wasn't the attention he wanted as I was judging his 'threat level' along with the frogs. He was strong. No doubt about that. He was much more of a threat than the frog could ever be. I needed to find a way to at least stall him enough to get the child out of here. He needed to be safe. He was always top priority.

"I need you to fight this. I can't help you unless you do a little for yourself. Just put up a little resistance and then I can fix this. I can save you."

Save me?

"I don't need saving."

"Iggy, you're dying. You need help whether you believe or not."

"I do Not need saving from that child. He needs saving from you." My dull if slowly graying emerald gaze darkened.

"I am not going to lose you to this just because you're being stubborn." He glared back without fear. "That thing has no right to take you from us and I won't let it."

"And what right do you have to decide what is best for me, you selfish brat! He is my child. He is Mine and only I get to decided what he can and can't have. Only I get to decided what to do with him."

America gave a rather bitter laugh. "Selfish? I'm being selfish? You're the one who's being selfish. Just deciding to leave Everyone without so much as word. What did you think that everything was going to be just fine and dandy after- You can't just decide to kill yourself. What are your people going to do when you're gone? What are the other nations going to do? What am I supposed to do? What about me, dammit?"

"Since when have you ever cared about me? No one has ever given me a second thought. All I've ever gotten was betrayal. Pain. Unless they want something from me I might as well not exist at all and that includes you. What is the point of going on like I have been when everything just keeps getting ripped away from me? What's the point if I keep getting left? I may as well give the child a chance to fix all of this. He can do this country good and he won't be taken from me as well. He's all I have left and I won't allow you to touch him."

I shoved away, nearly falling due to my own unsteadiness as he seemed genuinely hurt by my spiteful rant. Good. If felt good to have some power back for once. He deserved it for threatening a childs life.

"I… I didn't… I'm sorry."

"America, don't listen to him. He isn't thinking clearly. He wouldn't be saying this if that leech wasn't around." France intervened with the same harsh tone as before. "We can't waste time trying to reason with him when he's like this. He's too far gone. The only chance he has is for us to get rid of it while it's premature. It's the only way now."

"No. I won't let you." I growled dangerously.

"America, I need you to keep Angleterre here."

"You are not to lay a finger on that child."

I turned my back to the stairs to stare both of them down. All self doubt seemed to be diminishing rather swiftly within the American.

I'll take care of it myself." France was then heading toward me or rather the stairs behind me.

I drew into a ready position. I needed to think of something fast. I needed to keep his safe. I- I needed to get to him. I turned to run. I only got two steps before I was yanked back rather roughly. France passed me and he took the stairs rather swiftly.

"Don't let him trick you. This is our only shot."

"France!"

I attempted to jerk out of the strong grip and follow him. I pulled several more times before I finally turned my attention to America.

"Let go of me! Can't you see what you're doing?! You're allowing him to kill a Child! You're killing a Child!"

I was breathing hard as I struggled and clawed at his grip on my arm. I could practically feel the frenchmen drawing closer to my child. He was in danger and I had to save him.

"He's going to Kill him! I thought you were supposed to be a hero! Do heroes in your country let innocent children be slaughtered like cattle?!"

"Arthur, stop it."

"You're the evil ones! Not me! No one good could ever allow this!"

"Arthur."

"I should have just let France take you that day! It would have spared me a lot of pain!"

"Iggy, please. You don't mean it."

"Why does my Child have to suffer?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why can't I have just a Shred of happiness?!"

"I don't want you dead!"

"So you'd rather I suffer?! Is that it?! You sick bastard! I-"

I faltered. America caught me, but I was hardly aware of it. Just the soft relief that seemed to wash away the pain for the briefest moment. He'd been found. My struggling reawakened full force when little England called for me. He was panicked.

"No! Let him go! Let him go!"

America easily held me back.

"Let go you git!"

He started pulling me toward the couch.

"We're just trying to save you."

"Just let me go! Let me go so I can help him!"

Another clash between the pain and relief. I was starting to panic myself as he screamed for me.

"He needs me! He's so scared! Let go! Let go!"

I kicked and fought as he pinned me. He winced at the once kick that actually seemed to do something, but other than that all of my efforts were in vain. He was still alive. There was still a chance that I could save him. He was waiting for me to save him. I couldn't just let him down.

"He needs me! He needs me! You can't do this! He needs me!"

No matter what I did I just couldn't throw him off. I couldn't get free. I was tiring and my struggles failing. My child was being murdered and I was going to lose it all. Again.

No. Not again. America practically flew off me when I set my hands on his chest. His eyes were wide and he hit the floor hard. I could feel the uncomfortable pressure that was already starting to build up. But I couldn't waste time. I needed to hurry. I was off toward the stairs before he could process what had just happened. However due to his endurance and reflexes he was quickly back up. I blindly lashed out as I started up the first steps. I didn't stop to see if he had dodged it or if it had made contact. All I heard was something, possibly expensive, breaking with a sharp snap. Upon reaching the top of the stairs I set another down with the same result.

Little pinpricks of pain and a much more thick cloud of sleepiness were making themselves known as I forced myself up the rest of the staircase. It took me far too much time to get to his room where I found France struggling with the child who was fighting for his life despite his injuries. I rushed forward.

"Get Off Him!"

The moment my hand made contact with his shoulder he was sent very roughly toward the wall where he hit with a solid thunk. He didn't get up like America had. I was never more grateful for force magic than I was right now. Quick and didn't take as much to cast. I turned my attention to the crying and whimpering child. He was bleeding and I needed to hurry. I needed to heal this. Healing spell. Healing spell. Think think. Come on you have to know at least one! I softly placed my fingers on the wound and he whimpered.

"Auxilio integro medeor. Confervo sana percuro colesco."

He took a firm hold of my shirt as the would slowly stitched back together. My head spun. Healing took too much energy and effort. I had to get him out before I had no energy to protect him with.

"Can you stand?"

He looked up at me with a tearstained face and nodded.

"Then lets go."

I took his hand and he followed without question. France shifted as I shut the door behind us. We moved quickly down the hall and toward the staircase. America blocked the path and I let go of his hand.

"When I tell you to run, you run and get as far from here as you can. Do you understand me?"

"Bu-"

"Do you Understand?"

He nodded and sniffled.

"Good. Find the Rights of the People Group and they'll help you."

With that I charged America. One hand gripping my wrist as I prepared for the expected kickback. America easily saw it coming as I swung. He caught my arm, but I didn't need to make contact to hit him. The eject was force magic. Defensive. Just to push away close foes. Not not cause pain. We shot off in opposite directions. Both landing on our backs though America did so more gracefully. But he was away from the staircase.

"Run!" I gasped and he hesitated a moment before racing for the stairs.

His steps were clumsy and loud. I forced myself up and squinted to try and see more clearly. America dove for my child.

"No!"

I swung my arm and knocked the air out of myself as much as I did America and my sight left me. I bit my tongue as the pain grew.

 **(Author note! This is where it changes!)**

My little doppelganger screamed. I couldn't see a thing, but I knew I had missed and America had caught him. I nearly wasted my breath on screaming a curse as I rose as swiftly as I could. I could hear him whimpering and crying. I needed to do something. I needed to do something, but I couldn't see. I couldn't just fire off spells when I could risk hurting him.

"America, you let him go. This is between you and me. Leave the child out of this."

I had never spoken so darkly in front of the child before, not matter the situation and I was sure it was quite the shock to him. Hopefully he would find some form of comfort from my need to protect him. Hopefully he wouldn't be afraid of me after all of this was over. I don't think my heart could take it.

"Arthur."

He was scared. His voice was hushed like he was afraid of being heard. He was begging for my help again. He needed me. I needed to do something. I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off. The loud, sharp snap of a gun going off made everything stop. Nothing happened for the longest time. It all seemed frozen. No one was breathing. No one was moving. It was silent. I listened for him. For my child. There was nothing. I couldn't sense him no matter how far I struggled to extend my own aura. All I felt was America and France.

"You Bastards!"

I let loose energy I didn't know I had at America.

"Who gave you the right to take him from me?!"

I lashed out at everything and anything. Any sound I heard or thought I heard I threw what I had at it. Items were breaking, things were shattering. Nothing was safe. I could feel a numbness starting to set in within my fingertips. Slowly it traveled up my arms.

"He was mine! He was the only one that I had! I wasn't alone anymore!"

A ringing in my ears was starting to form. I was feeling much warmer though it was a cool night.

"What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?! Why must I suffer?!"

All sense was lost. I just wanted to hurt them. I wanted them to suffer how I was. How he did. I wasn't sure if I had hit them at all. My head was spinning. There was a sharp pain that I was struggling to ignore. Then I met the hardwood floor. A soft buzzing numbness had taken form. I didn't bother trying to get up. I was done. I had lost my sight. My hearing was beginning to leave me. I couldn't move. My body couldn't keep up. I had used too much magic and my body couldn't take it. I gave in.


	11. Chapter 11 Ending C2

**Two more chapters!**

It was quickly becoming evident that England was only getting worse. His breaths came in sharp gasps and pants. The fever raged no matter what they did to try and lower it. He hadn't shown the slightest hint that he was going to wake up since he had lost consciousness. They were worried. That much was easy to see. Something wasn't right. They couldn't have been too late. They just couldn't be. France stirred the wine glass in his hand in a stressed manner as he watched over their suffering friend. America paced and struggled to come up with a solution. One that he just had to of over looked. He had to think of something. He couldn't just let him suffer and die like this. Then he just stopped.

"It's my fault." He whispered defeatedly and France's empty gaze slowly moved to him. "I should have done something sooner. I should have noticed that something wasn't right. Then he would fine right now."

France just shook his head slowly. "He hid it well. No one noticed."

"But I should've."

"Blaming yourself isn't going to help anything. He gave too much to it and he's too weak to rebound."

"Don't say that!"

France wasn't surprised by the reaction in the slightest.

"There has to be something that we can do! He did this because of me!"

"He did this for a variety of reasons. There's no point in focusing on why. We just have to do what we can to ease his pain now before…" France sighed.

"But there has to be something we can do."

France just let his gaze drift to the ground.

* * *

Ever so slowly the people began to scream for change. Over the years more and more rebellious groups rose up. Each wanting something different. Each more aggressive than the last. Things quickly got out of control. Chaos followed behind closely. Rocks were thrown, fires were started, people were shot, things were stolen. Blood filled the streets. Diseases spread like the fires that broke down the buildings. People fled and sought shelter in other countries. Many didn't make it to the opposite shores before the illness took them. Then just like it had started it suddenly stopped and it had become evident that the country had destroyed itself.


	12. Chapter 12 Ending D

My head spun from the unexpected movement as America was nearly instantly staring me down. His expression was dead serious and that honestly scared me. Not necessarily for my own safety, but the child. The last time I had seen him so serious he had practically ejected me from his life and took his freedom. This little connection set off little alarms. Little England was in danger. He was in danger and I needed to protect him. I needed to-

"England."

The grip on my shoulders tightened as he practically hissed at me. His voice unnecessarily and oddly quiet. My heart was pounding. My breathing shallowing. Muscles clenching as my eyes wandered to the staircase.

"Snap out of it."

My eyes locked with his as he shook me to gain my attention. However I'm sure it wasn't the attention he wanted as I was judging his 'threat level' along with the frogs. He was strong. No doubt about that. He was much more of a threat than the frog could ever be. I needed to find a way to at least stall him enough to get the child out of here. He needed to be safe. He was always top priority.

"I need you to fight this. I can't help you unless you do a little for yourself. Just put up a little resistance and then I can fix this. I can save you."

Save me?

"I don't need saving."

"Iggy, you're dying. You need help whether you believe or not."

"I do Not need saving from that child. He needs saving from you." My dull if slowly graying emerald gaze darkened.

"I am not going to lose you to this just because you're being stubborn." He glared back without fear. "That thing has no right to take you from us and I won't let it."

"And what right do you have to decide what is best for me, you selfish brat! He is my child. He is Mine and only I get to decided what he can and can't have. Only I get to decided what to do with him."

America gave a rather bitter laugh. "Selfish? I'm being selfish? You're the one who's being selfish. Just deciding to leave Everyone without so much as word. What did you think that everything was going to be just fine and dandy after- You can't just decide to kill yourself. What are your people going to do when you're gone? What are the other nations going to do? What am I supposed to do? What about me, dammit?"

"Since when have you ever cared about me? No one has ever given me a second thought. All I've ever gotten was betrayal. Pain. Unless they want something from me I might as well not exist at all and that includes you. What is the point of going on like I have been when everything just keeps getting ripped away from me? What's the point if I keep getting left? I may as well give the child a chance to fix all of this. He can do this country good and he won't be taken from me as well. He's all I have left and I won't allow you to touch him."

I shoved away, nearly falling due to my own unsteadiness as he seemed genuinely hurt by my spiteful rant. Good. If felt good to have some power back for once. He deserved it for threatening a childs life.

"I… I didn't… I'm sorry."

"America, don't listen to him. He isn't thinking clearly. He wouldn't be saying this if that leech wasn't around." France intervened with the same harsh tone as before. "We can't waste time trying to reason with him when he's like this. He's too far gone. The only chance he has is for us to get rid of it while it's premature. It's the only way now."

"No. I won't let you." I growled dangerously.

"America, I need you to keep Angleterre here."

"You are not to lay a finger on that child."

I turned my back to the stairs to stare both of them down. All self doubt seemed to be diminishing rather swiftly within the American.

I'll take care of it myself." France was then heading toward me or rather the stairs behind me.

I drew into a ready position. I needed to think of something fast. I needed to keep his safe. I- I needed to get to him. I turned to run. I only got two steps before I was yanked back rather roughly. France passed me and he took the stairs rather swiftly.

"Don't let him trick you. This is our only shot."

"France!"

I attempted to jerk out of the strong grip and follow him. I pulled several more times before I finally turned my attention to America.

"Let go of me! Can't you see what you're doing?! You're allowing him to kill a Child! You're killing a Child!"

I was breathing hard as I struggled and clawed at his grip on my arm. I could practically feel the frenchmen drawing closer to my child. He was in danger and I had to save him.

"He's going to Kill him! I thought you were supposed to be a hero! Do heroes in your country let innocent children be slaughtered like cattle?!"

"Arthur, stop it."

"You're the evil ones! Not me! No one good could ever allow this!"

"Arthur."

"I should have just let France take you that day! It would have spared me a lot of pain!"

"Iggy, please. You don't mean it."

"Why does my Child have to suffer?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why can't I have just a Shred of happiness?!"

"I don't want you dead!"

"So you'd rather I suffer?! Is that it?! You sick bastard! I-"

I faltered. America caught me, but I was hardly aware of it. Just the soft relief that seemed to wash away the pain for the briefest moment. He'd been found. My struggling reawakened full force when little England called for me. He was panicked.

"No! Let him go! Let him go!"

America easily held me back.

"Let go you git!"

He started pulling me toward the couch.

"We're just trying to save you."

"Just let me go! Let me go so I can help him!"

Another clash between the pain and relief. I was starting to panic myself as he screamed for me.

"He needs me! He's so scared! Let go! Let go!"

I kicked and fought as he pinned me. He winced at the once kick that actually seemed to do something, but other than that all of my efforts were in vain. He was still alive. There was still a chance that I could save him. He was waiting for me to save him. I couldn't just let him down.

"He needs me! He needs me! You can't do this! He needs me!"

No matter what I did I just couldn't throw him off. I couldn't get free. I was tiring and my struggles failing. My child was being murdered and I was going to lose it all. Again.

No. Not again. America practically flew off me when I set my hands on his chest. His eyes were wide and he hit the floor hard. I could feel the uncomfortable pressure that was already starting to build up. But I couldn't waste time. I needed to hurry. I was off toward the stairs before he could process what had just happened. However due to his endurance and reflexes he was quickly back up. I blindly lashed out as I started up the first steps. I didn't stop to see if he had dodged it or if it had made contact. All I heard was something, possibly expensive, breaking with a sharp snap. Upon reaching the top of the stairs I set another down with the same result.

Little pinpricks of pain and a much more thick cloud of sleepiness were making themselves known as I forced myself up the rest of the staircase. It took me far too much time to get to his room where I found France struggling with the child who was fighting for his life despite his injuries. I rushed forward.

"Get Off Him!"

The moment my hand made contact with his shoulder he was sent very roughly toward the wall where he hit with a solid thunk. He didn't get up like America had. I was never more grateful for force magic than I was right now. Quick and didn't take as much to cast. I turned my attention to the crying and whimpering child. He was bleeding and I needed to hurry. I needed to heal this. Healing spell. Healing spell. Think think. Come on you have to know at least one! I softly placed my fingers on the wound and he whimpered.

"Auxilio integro medeor. Confervo sana percuro colesco."

He took a firm hold of my shirt as the would slowly stitched back together. My head spun. Healing took too much energy and effort. I had to get him out before I had no energy to protect him with.

"Can you stand?"

He looked up at me with a tearstained face and nodded.

"Then lets go."

I took his hand and he followed without question. France shifted as I shut the door behind us. We moved quickly down the hall and toward the staircase. America blocked the path and I let go of his hand.

"When I tell you to run, you run and get as far from here as you can. Do you understand me?"

"Bu-"

"Do you Understand?"

He nodded and sniffled.

"Good. Find the Rights of the People Group and they'll help."

With that I charged America. One hand gripping my wrist as I prepared for the expected kickback. America easily saw it coming as I swung. He caught my arm, but I didn't need to make contact to hit him. The eject was force magic. Defensive. Just to push away close foes. Not not cause pain. We shot off in opposite directions. Both landing on our backs though America did so more gracefully. But he was away from the staircase.

"Run!" I gasped and he hesitated a moment before racing for the stairs.

His steps were clumsy and loud. I forced myself up and squinted to try and see more clearly. America dove for my child.

"No!"

I swung my arm and knocked the air out of myself as much as I did America and my sight left me. I bit my tongue as the pain grew. I couldn't see a damn thing and I could barely stand, but he was running and America was still a threat. That was all that mattered. So slowly stumbled forward, unsure of my own steps as I listened closely. Waiting for America's next move. He was getting up and probably looking at me. I kept my hand on the wall as I searched for the railing so I could guard the staircase.

He moved forward. I readied my hand. There was a pause and then America was coming at me. I sent a weak slash his way and he practically leapt to the right. There I sent another which he evaded again. Why did he have to be so agile? Several more attacks later and I heard a very close squeak and I whipped around. I cursed and blindly sent a strike behind me. How had I not noticed?

 **(Authors note! This is where it changes!)**

France let out a gasp and I heard him slide into a wall again. However in my haste to take out France I had given America the opportunity to retaliate. I let out a mild sound of surprise as I was struck. I barely felt anything before my unseeing eyes shut and I lost touch with the world.


	13. Chapter 13 Ending D2

I struggled to pull myself from the depths of merciful sleep. I really just wanted to rest a while longer as I felt tired yet, but I never could. I always had something to do. Too much and the child needed- I shot up. I rushed to get to the door, but I never made it out of the bed as my arm was caught. My newly regained vision took in a rather worried America.

"You need to stay-"

"Where is he?! What have you done to him?!"

"Nothing, he-"

"You expect me to believe that whole I was unconscious you didn't take the chance to hunt him down like an animal?"

The door opened causally, drawing both of our attention.

"He got away, Angleterre." The Frenchman sighed. "He got away like you wanted. Now just do yourself a favor and rest. You've been out for a week and I really would prefer you to not do that again over a misunderstanding. Please."

He… got away? I practically felt the stress leave me. I fell back, letting the weariness weigh me down. I could finally be at ease. He was ok. He was alive.

* * *

The fighting slowly ceased. The people were tired of the fighting. The island nation split from northeast to southwest in a jagged line after much more arguing over borders, but luckily nothing led to any more bloodshed.

 **Yeah I kind slacked it on this last chapter, but this needed to be ended before I stalled again. Happy 3 in the morning!**


	14. Chapter 14 Ending B3 Extra Chapter

**You asked and so you shall receive! Thanks for the love and I will work on an America Counting Sheep don't worry!**

He had grown very quickly once he had… settled in. He walked the place he had come to know as home. He let his hand trail along the wall of what was now his property. Never could he have pictured this happening. The one who had watched over and took care of him was gone. That one day had ruined everything. They just had to come and now… He did nothing to hide his distaste for the other two countries and they him. They wouldn't even entertain the idea that he had, had no clue that he was hurting the one who was caring for him. He had no clue exactly who he exactly was until after the events had all taken place. All he had known him as was Arthur. And despite the situation he didn't want to think of him as any more than that anyway. The fond memories were not to be tampered with and that was the one subject that he would not talk about in any way shape or form no matter what anyone else said or what he was taught.

Arthur was kind. Arthur was loving and gentle. Arthur was selfless and if anyone said otherwise than they were lying. They were spiteful. If Arthur had supposeably done something to anyone he had to of had a good reason for it. And no matter what that America said he would never forgive him or trust a word he said. He had left and hurt him after all. Not himself.

"So that's it? You're just going to ignore this? What you've done?"

He smiled gently at my supposed brother America. Though he'd never accept that anyway and neither would America.

"I haven't done anything. If either of us has hurt Arthur it would be you. What with your rebellious attitude rude personality."

He could see him tensing up. His teeth gritted.

"And suppose I did do this all on purpose. Suppose I knew exactly what I was doing and I planned all of this out. That still wouldn't change the fact that you didn't notice that he was suffering."

"I did the best I could! You just-"

"Well it wasn't enough, was it? You were too worried about yourself to see another's pain. You call yourself a hero, but it's obvious you only care for yourself. I suggest you grow up before you continue to make these mistakes. Maybe next time you'll save them."

"You're calling me selfish?! You sucked the life out of the one who cared the most for you! You killed the one who gave you everything!"

"And you're the one created the wound that gave me the opportunity to grow. If you hadn't of left maybe he would have destroyed me to stay with you. To protect you. But you were too blind to realize what you had and now look what it got you."

He headed up the ruined staircase before he decided to respond. There were a lot of things for him to go through. Even when he was gone he was still giving to him. There was money stored away to use for repairs. Notes on a variety of things. Little letters of advice on magic and politics. He stopped at the top.

"I swear I will make you pay for all you've done."

"You're not the only one suffering you git. Now get out of my house."


End file.
